Human chorionic gonadotropin glycosylation is being characterized in cultured human trophoblastic cell lines using newly developed methods of high performance liquid chromatography. Regulation of chorionic gonadotropin synthesis is being studied at the levels of transcription, messenger RNA stability, translation and post-translational processing. Human tumors may secrete aberrant forms of chorionic gonadotropin, which may have important diagnostic and functional implications.